Saathi
by JS Abhi
Summary: Friends this is after THE EYE episode on Shikha di's ease peep in to know what is my fic.


**Shikha di it's for you. I hope you will like it and sorry if you don't just telling that I gave my best...**

 **Guys pehle to ye chap mein The Eye Series ke baad hi likhne vaali thi but FW cutted it in between hence writting it now...**

 **Hope you all will enjoy.**

* * *

 _After watching these three video calls all the officers were utterly confused but then too trying to grasp what just happened ACP sir told Freddy and Pankaj to take the culprit behind the bars while Trio with Purvi moved in another car._

 _Daya saw Abhijeet who was sitting there with closed eyes and an angry murmur escaped his mouth as..._

Daya(murmur):Pata nahi bade sahab apne aap ko bade kyun kehte hai,harkate to bilkul bachon vaali hai,hun! _(however this angry murmur of his was not unheard by his official boss who was sitting just beside him answered in same low tone as...)_

ACP(teasing smile):vaise boss to tum bhi use kehte ho magar maine to kabhi nahi dekha tumhe uski sunte hue.( _This brought a shy smile on his face who replied as..)_

Daya(grining):kya sir aap bhi usiki side le rahe hai.

ACP(declaring):Are nahi nahi mai uski side kaise le sakta hun.

Daya(childishly):rehne dijiye aap humesha usiki side lekar uski madat karte hai.

ACP(smiling):kya baat kar rahe ho iss bare mein main khudki madat nahi kar sakta uski kya karu.

 _And the convo stopped there itself as smile lit up on Daya's face knowing that for whom it was where as Purvi and Abhijeet suspressed their laughter with a smile on their face._

 _Dropping ACP sir and Purvi at their respective homes duo sat in car to go to their house and now Abhijeet was sitting in front seat besides Daya still with eyes closed._

Daya(caringly):Boss hospital chalte hai na. Tumhari halat thik nahi lagrahi hai.( _with this the later opened his eyes)_

Abhijeet(softly):nahi Daya maine phone to kiya tha na Slunkhe sir ko tumhare hi samne hmm.

Daya(looking down):hmm thik hai ghar hi leleta hun.

 _And feeling no strength to talk both voices kept num till the home came. Both entered inside and Abhijeet sat on couch while Daya went in kitchen he came back he saw Abhijeet nowhere so went towards his room and found him sleeping with the same clothes and unintentionally a smile lit up on his face..._

Daya(smiling):ye boss bhi na.

 _He came inside and sat beside him caressing his hair while his mind took him to a land named thoughts..._

 _(Flashback)_

 _ACP sir was damn frustrated and at such decission of Daya making the culprit run away. When Daya entered the bureau ACP started as..._

ACP(angrily):aaayiye shriman swagat hai aapka. Puch sakta hu ki kyun aapne us Rakha ko bhaagne diya.

Daya(looking down):sir mujhe laga ki vo vaha se sidhe apne boss tak jaega isliye maine...

ACP(shouting):kisne kaha tha tumhe ye chalaki karne ko kaha tha kya?

Daya(slowly):sir main to bas asli..(but was stopped by raised hand of ACP sir)

ACP:Main kuch nahi sunna,do ghante deta hun mai Rakha ko pakadne YOU UNDERSTAND?

Daya(silently):yes sir _(and he left from there and Abhijeet after ACP sir's permission also moved out)_

Abhijeet(running behind him):yaar Daya rukh jaa meri baat to sun.(seeing later stopped he slowed down but before can say anything his pal started as...)

Daya:tum kyun aaye ho waqt to bade chup the jab ACP sir mujhe daant rahe the.

Abhijeet:to aur kya karta. Tumne dekha na vo kitne gussa the.

Daya(teary):Boss bharosa rakho maine ye sab soch samajh ke kiya mobile mein tracking chip bhi laga di thi par vo kisi aisi jagah par hai jaha signal nahi mil jaan bujh kar nahi kiya tha yaar ye sab.

Abhijeet(securing him in his hug):main jaanta hun Daya aur ye bhi jaanta hun ki mera Daya koi bhi decission galat nahi le sakta...

( _Flashback ends.)_

Daya(crying):tum galat the Abhi aaj bhi maine ye decission wrong hi mai us police station ka kehta aur na tum vaha us haal mein...(his throat chocked and not being able to complete his sentence he started looking down.)

 **Galti hai meri ya pyaar hai tera,**

 **jo bhi kehta hun tu na nahi kehta.**

Abhijeet:tumse kisne kaha Daya ki galti tumhari thi.(suddenly Daya looked up in shocked phase when heard more as..) Agar tum uss police station ka na bhi kehte to bhi bhatak bhatak ke hum vahi par pohoch jaate.

Daya(looking down still):Maga Abhi us waqt jab maine tumhe vaisa dekha tab mai bahot dar gaya tha yaar.

Abhijeet(now sitting straight):Dar to mai bhi gaya tha yaar magar isme kya tumhari galti hosakti hai ki us duplicate Bhargosa ne vaisa socha,nahi na?

Daya(silently):shaed nahi magar us waqt police station ka kehna to meri hi galti thi na?

 _Abhijeet sighed heavily with this reply of Daya and with after a comforting silence answered him as..._

Abhijeet:Kya tumhe malum tha ki vaha pe ye sab hone vala hai. _(Daya remained silent on this so Abhijeet added further as..)_ Maine na Daya aaj tak life mein bahot se decissions sahi liye hai magar sirf isliye kyunki tu mere saath tha.

 **Laazmi hai ke nahi mai nahi jaanta,**

 **Dil se sab karta hu magar aaj kal dil hi nahi maanta.**

Daya(silently):Boss agar kabhi tum khudko kho doge aur uska zimmedar mai nikla to tum kya karoge? _Abhijeet was not ready for this sudden question but composing himself he answered his pal as.._

Abhijeet(holding his hand):Vishwas har rishtey ki niv hoti hai Daya aur mujhe tumpe apni jaan se bhi zyaada vishwas hai. Dil dhadkan ke bina to dhadakta nahi hai na aakhir yaar. Mai khudko khona apne bhai ke khone se zyada sasta samjhunga.

 _And this was enough for Daya he hugged his brother tightly like an afraid kid who secured his very carringly in his protective started crying hiding his eyes on his buddy's shoulder while Abhijeet just kept rubbing his back in order to sooth him._

 _After some minutes Abhijeet found Daya stopped crying so departed him smoothly and cupped his face telling him as.._

Abhijeet(teary):dar to mai bhi gaya tha yaar jab tuzhe dubte dekha. Pata hai jab tumhe phone kiya, jab tumhari awaaz suni tab jaan mein jaan aayi. Believe me yaar agar mere haath mein hota to mai us Bhargosa ko maar hi dalta.

 **Magar fir bhi saath tu hota hai,**

 **aur tera vo saath mujhme bharosa lata hai.**

Daya(smiled):oh mere angry old man aapke gusse ko thoda kaabu kijiye aur ab mai hun na yaha pe to sab bhula dijiye.(and getting what he just said exclaimed..) Boss suna tumne shayri bangayi yaar.(extreme happily) Mai to chala notebook mein copy karne.

Abhijeet(loudly):abe rukh koi shayri vayri nahi thi ye sirf bakwaaz thi samjha.

Daya(angrily):haan haan tum kya jaano kalakar ki kalakaari.

Abhijeet(angrily):haan haan kyun nahi hum to kal hi paida hue hai na jo shayri aakhir hoti kya hai ye jaane hi na.

Daya(both moving out):chchchch boss itna jhut bhi nahi saal ke budhe ho aur keh rahe ho ki kal hi paida hue.

Abhijeet:Daya maine tumhe bahot maarna hai ab.

 **Shayad mujhme nayi takat isise aati hai,**

 **Tu jaanta nahi magar waqt mujhse dosti nahi karta hai.**

Daya(waving in air):hunh bas dhamki dedo aur hogaya kaam. Mai to kya kahunga nana munna bacha jo hu.

Abhijeet(hiding his laugh):haan haan kyun nahi safed baalon vala bacha.

Daya(angrily coming in front):kya kya kaha tumne kya kaha?

Abhijeet(moving behind):maine kaha kuch kaha mai to kabse chup hi hu.

Daya:acha ji aap chup dikh rahe hai tumhe mere safed baal.

Abhijeet:ab dekh tu hi keh raha hai ki tumhare baal safed hai. Buddhu kahi ka.

Daya(in rage):Abhiiiii tum to gaye ab.(and he started chasing him)

Abhijeet(pleading):are galti ho gayi bhai maaf karde (but his bear was not in mood of stopping so he had to run.)

 **Aaj jo bhi hai tu mera kal bhi yahi rehna,**

 **Mujhe saath ki zarurat thi shayad isliye Rab ne tuzhe bheja.**

Both ran for nearly fifteen minutes and end up lying on sofa hapahazardly while panting heavily and when both the eyes met the house again filled with a great laughter.

 **Saathi mere alag na hona.**

 **Khoje mai karunga tu sirf saath dena.**

* * *

 **A/N Hope guys ki aapko bore nahi ki aapko pasand aaya di.**

 **Do R and R SILENT READERS AS WELL.**

 **TC,Janhvi**


End file.
